


No more

by StillstandingWriter



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, implied newtmas, this is what i think Newt was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillstandingWriter/pseuds/StillstandingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how Newt got his limp, but it nobody ever told us what exactly went through his head in that moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more

 

 As he looked up, he could only see the dark sky and too many stars to count for a lifetime, it was a quite nice night, he couldn’t see a single cloud blocking the sight. Newt sighed and  run his right hand lazily through his too long blond hair before his drifted what was in front of him. Big gray walls overdrawn with green ivy almost everywhere and here and there hung long lianas. Before grabbing one of these Newt looked over both his shoulders to be sure everyone was sleeping and nobody saw him. After he was sure that no single Glader was watching him Newt began climbing the liana next to him up. It didn’t go fast, his arms weren’t the strongest, but because of his stamina Newt stood on top of the wall after what felt like a lifetime of climbing. Once he almost fell because the stone he used for his footing broke down, now the skin on both of his hands was ripped and they bleed and hurt like a bitch, but Newt didn’t even really noticed it. Standing so high he could see the whole Glade and if he would turn around he most certainly would see the Maze too. However he never ever wanted to see that piece of Klunk again, he wasn’t sure when but he gave the Maze the fault for everything that was wrong and everything he wanted to escape. In the Glade he saw the Gardens, the Bloodhouse, the Deadheads and the Homestead, where all the Gladers where sleeping now, but he didn’t care about any of them really besides Alby and Minho. They were going to be devastated when they’re going to find him. The thought of them being sad almost got him to change his mind a few times, but only almost. 

He hated that place and the Maze. He could still remember his first day in the Glade and how scared he was.

 

With a loud crash the elevator similar thing stopped and the ceiling, which was actually a door, opened. After his eyes accustomed them to the bright sunlight he could make out a few boys standing above him. One of them jumped down to him and extended his left arm in front of his face since Newt was still sitting down, pressed at the wall behind him. Only after he realized the boy wasn’t trying to hurt him, he also sticked out his hand to shake the other ones. With a smile the older boy packed Newts hand and pulled him to his feet. When the blond haired boy got his balanced back the boy let go and hit Newts left shoulder once like he was trying to say: “Don’t be afraid, we won’t hurt you” Still smiling he finally spoke: “Hey there Greenie. I’m Alby, can you still remember your name?” “Newt..., yeah I’m Newt” He wasn’t sure if it was right at the beginning but after saying his name he knew who he was. Alby had brown skin, a really nice smile and seemed like the leader of the other boys.The other boys then started to help him out of the hole, after he could see where he actually was, he lost his breath for second. Newt stood in a big field surrounded from high gray walls. He was so shocked he completely forgot the other boys until Alby startled him when he spoke again: “So this is the Glade, you’ll life here from now since there’s not really a way out as you can see.” Only then it shook him that he didn’t knew any of these boys, hell he didn’t even knew who he was besides his name. After Newt realized this he had to get away. “I... I don’t. I have to... to get away or, I’m sorry!” and with that he ran, he ran as fast as his legs could and didn’t stop until he was deep in the forrest and Newt fell over a root he didn’t see. He stumbled to his feet again and sat down, his back pressed to a tree. Only then Newt noticed how wet his cheeks were. “Bloody hell” he mumbled and then laughed because it felt so familiar to say it but at the same time was a first time for him. After an hour or something he heard someone walking up to him, it was Alby. As he sat down he said “You alright Greenie? Many react like you but I haven’t seen anyone run as fast as you, must be a runner!” “What’s a runner?” Newt asked. “I’ll explain tomorrow, it’s late and i haven’t dinner yet because of you, so let’s go back and eat something ya shank”  

 

He did became a runner, but hated it. Everyday trying to get out of this hell but each day coming back and still being no further to the solution than before. It was all pointless. The people who put them there were monsters and it wasn’t really the Maze or the Glade he hated, it were them, but the Maze he at least could see. It was easier hating something you could see than hating something you weren’t even sure existed. “I HOPE YOU ALL DIE!” Newt screamed in despair hoping that maybe it would reach the monsters who caged them all in here. Slowly tears started forming themselves in his eyes and Newt quickly rubbed his eyes in hope of stopping them. It didn’t quite work. He tiredly mumbled “Bloody hell” and then started chuckling because it reminded him of his first day in the glade. Oh what irony, his first day spend like his last. Now he didn’t only had tears in his eyes but they ran down his cheeks and Newt was crying. Shit he didn’t deserve this shit but there was no other way he could think of to make things better. “Slim it!” he told himself and finally the tears stopped coming and he could see sharp again. Newt took one step after another and was finally at the edge of the wall and without looking down he closed his eyes and took the last step that made him fall the 50 meters or more down. Shortly after crashing on the ground and just seconds before everything went black he saw a face. It belonged to boy, but to no one from the glade. Still, it was oddly familiar and somehow made him regret his decision. Then he saw nothing.  


End file.
